si yo fuera un chico
by yumary-chan 27
Summary: Tras una discucion en el shibusen soul,maka y los chicos son transportados a un universo alterno gracias a la magia de la gata blair solo para llevarse una gran sorpresa que les sucederá los chicos ahora pasen lean y descubranlo.
1. prologo

**ohayo mundo he aqui mi primer fanfic**

**inner: ya era hora me tenias loca con esto**

**yo: callate inner siempre vienes cuando no te llaman**

**soul eater no me pertenece bla bla bla si fuera mio ya se hubieran besado infinitas veces**

**que lo disfruten y a leer**

* * *

><p>SI YO FUERA UNA CHICO/A

Prov: general

Era una mañana normal en deaht city y nos encontramos con nuestros chicos favoritos en la entrada del shibusen haciendo sus típicas cosas cuando de repente…

AUCH MAKA POR HACES ESO –le reprocho soul a su meister por haberle proporcionado un maka-chop.

POR TONTO E INSECIBLE QUE ERES- contesto maka echa una furia-no deberías tratar así a una dama mal educado-prosiguió la chica inflando los mofletes.

JAJAJAJA TU UNA DAMA NO ME HAGAS REIR- contesto el peliblanco ante el comentario- si yo tuviera un doble y si ese doble fuera chica seria diez veces más femenina que tú y ella si seria una dama- continuo el peliblanco mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas.

Entonces black star, tsubaki, liz, Patty, kid, chrona y Blair que también los acompañaba no tardaron en ver la situación y empezaron a introducirse en el tema.

SI YO TUVIERA UN DOBLE CHICA NO SERIA TAN BIG COMO YO NYJAJAJAJAJA- alardeaba histéricamente black star con su egocentrismo mientras todos lo miraban con pena una gotita estilo anime en la cabeza.

Si yo estuviera en las mismas circunstancias ya mencionadas ella seria completamente simétrica- opinaba kid con un aire de ilusión encima mientras liz lo miraba con pesadez y patty solo reía desbocadamente.

La discusión no paraba hasta que a Blair se le encendió el foco y planeo algo para solucionar este problema- nya chicos creo poder ayudarlos con eso- dijo mientras se transformaba en su forma humana y comenzaba a decir un conjuro- pun punkin punkin MAGIC PORTAL- y un gran portal gris apareció frente al grupo mientras los absorbía dentro de el.

El viaje fue repentino cuando el portal se abrió del otro lado todos cayeron del golpe en el suelo pero cuando notaron el panorama todo era normal seguían de deaht city las mismas casas, los mismos edificios, las mismas calles todo seguía igual solo que no había nadie afuera.

Donde estamos?- pregunto la arma ninja mientras miraba los alrededores confundida.

Parece que en casa- agrego un muy inseguro kid de sus palabras.

No pude ser cierto aquí pasa algo muy extraño mejor investiguemos- agrego la rubio cenizo mientras los chicos asentían y se encaminaban cada uno en su camino.

Prov: soul

Arrgh esto no es nada cool- dije mientras me encaminaba por las desoladas calles de la ciudad-_que se supone que encontrare por aquí si no hay nada_- pensé en ese instante pero algo me saco de mis pensamientos.

En la esquina de la calle una cabellera blanca muy parecida a la mía se movía con el viento fui corriendo tras la misteriosa persona pero era muy velos corrí con todas mis fuerzas hasta alcanzarla pero cuando doble la esquina choque con su espalda y caí de trasero al piso.

HAA ESO DUELE- pronuncie al levantarme y masajearme el área golpeada.

Oye es de mala educación chocar con alguien y no disculparse y mucho mas si le robas su estilo- pronuncio una vos femenina cuando levante la vista me sorprendí al verla era exactamente igual a mi tenia el mismo cabello blanco sus ojos rojos como la sangre y traía la misma vestimenta que yo la misma chaqueta amarilla con el dibujo de una alma en la espalda y pantalones rojos solo que estos eran cortos.

Hola que tal- dijo la chica con una sonrisa torcida mientras yo seguía sin comprender la situación.

_Por kami-sama que alguien me explique que rayos esta sucediendo aquí._

* * *

><p><strong>que les pareció?<strong>

**bueno malo ?**

**pasable odiable ? **

**inner: ya callate que aburres**

**yo: cierra la boca inner nadie te llamo para que estorbaras**

**inner: podrias dejar de llamarme inner tengo nombre sabes? **

**yo: si se me olvido que te llamas skylar ¬_¬**

**reviews porfiss ^.^**


	2. conociendo a los dobles

**Muy bien aquí el primer capitulo de mi fanfic**

**se que no dije esto en en el capitulo anterior pero lo diré ****aquí:**

**la inspiracion para este fanfic salio del capitulo 72 del manga de soul esater y y otras cosas mas**

**soul eater no me pertenese y bla bla bla bla**

**^.^****que lo disfruten y a leer^.^**

* * *

><p><em>CHAPTER 2<em>

CONOCIENDO A LOS DOBLES

**Maka prov.**

Me encontraba caminando por las calles de aquella extraña deaht city buscando algo que me diera alguna pista de donde nos encontramos porque para serles sinceros no le siento mucha confianza a este lugar- debe haber algo o alguien que me ayude con esto aquí; no solo podemos estar nosotros ¿o si? Por que ya me estoy cansando GRRRGLGR además mi estomago no aguantara mas-.

Seguía caminando tratando de buscar algo al mismo tiempo en que me esfuerzo en no morir de hambre cuando de repente escucho un gran grito- HAA ESO DUELE- era la vos de soul que estará sucediendo tengo que encontrarlo pronto.

**Kid prov.**

-ESTO ES HERMOSOS- grite totalmente feliz y como no voy a estarlo si me e topado con la hermosura mas simétrica que he visto- eres tan perfecta podría verte todo en día- dije en un suspiro mientras contemplaba es majestuosidad de fuente en el escaparate de la tienda nada podría arruinar este momento hasta que...

-No se como lidiar con esto, no se como lidiar con esto, no se como lidiar con esto- esa frase se me hacia conocida, era mi linda chrona pero su vos se oía un tanto mas grave.

Me encamine hacia la otra calle para ver que sucedía cuando la encontré note que su cabello estaba un poco mas oscuro y estaba usando ¿un pantalón? ¿Quién eres tu y que has hecho con chrona?

**Maka prov.**

Corría lo mas que pude tratando de encontrar a soul- _¿Qué esta pasando? no puede ser nada bueno si soul grito de esa forma- pensé y me aterre al imaginarme que era una especie de kishin o una despiadada bruja que estaba a punto de matar así que apreté el paso-_ esto no esta nada bien.

Al pin logre encontrarlo y solté un suspiro de alivio al ver que no era un kishin o una bruja- jaja solo es soul discutiendo con...con-no podía articular palabra por lo que mis ojos presenciaban- con…una chica?

**Soul prov.**

-Hola que tal- dijo la chica con una sonrisa torcida mientras yo seguía sin comprender la situación.

_-Por kami-sama que alguien me explique que rayos esta sucediendo aquí- _pensé mientras esa chica seguía viéndome- oye chico levántate, responde, vamos arrgh no es nada cool estar aquí contigo.

-Oye oye que acabas de decir? Esa es mi frase niña y mi estilo quien te da derecho a copiarme- le reproche un tanto enfadado- a si pues no le he visto tu nombre- me contesto frunciendo el seño- oye niña ya me stas cansando si quieres pelea la vas a tener- le amenase transfoemando mi brazo en guadaña- hmm que interesante otra guadaña pues que empiece el duelo- estaba a punto de lanzarme contra ella esta que alguien me detuvo- SOUL ALTO-maka había gritado desde la esquina de la calle- maka como me encontraste dime investigaste algo- maka iba a responder cuando la chica nos interrumpió.

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJA MARKUS QUE ESTAS HACIENDO JAJA- se burlaba ella mientras me preguntaba ¿Quién rayos es markus?- para que te has vestido así y que con la peluca y la falda además debiste ponerte mas de aquí- dijo señalando el pecho de maka- por que en serio dime desde cuando existen chicas tan planas- maka estaba vuelta una furia por el comentario- EN PRIMERA QUE TE IMPORTA MI ROPA Y EN SEGUNDA NO SOY MARKUS SOY MAK…-no pudo terminar por que alguien grito-SOULAYU-un chico de nuestra edad de pelo rubio cenizo y ojos verde jade, con pantalón de cuadros rojo y negro y gabardina negra corría hacia nosotros- soulayu que esta haciendo y quienes son ellos- dijo señalándonos a maka y a mi- nadie solo son dos fotocopias media raritas.

**General prov.**

soul y maka se enojaron a mas no poder con el comentario de soulayu a lo que ella decía con un tono de nerviosismo en su vos- un momento si tu eres markus entonces quien es ella- maka se cruzo de brazos y contesto- eso es lo que he querido decirte soy maka albarn y el es mi arma y compañero soul evans y tu eres- ataco con la pregunta pero soulayu no respondió así que markus contesto- pues yo soy markus alborn y ella es mi arma y compañera soulayu evens- respondió lo mas cordial- y me podrían decir que hacen aquí?.

-bueno nosotros y mis amigos somos de deaht city bueno de otra deaht city por que terminamos aquí gracias nuestra gata mágica Blair y a propósito ¿donde estará? ella también vino con nosotros- se pregunto la ojiverde por el caso.

* * *

><p><strong>En un lugar muy muy lejano<strong>

-NYAAA por que Blair siempre termina aquí cada ves que viene- dijo la gata que había terminado en el desierto- este sol no le hace bien a mi pelaje y tengo mucha sed nya donde estará el cuando lo necesito haii que mas da lo buscare cuando llegue a la ciudad.

* * *

><p><strong>De vuelta en aquella calle<strong>

maka le relataba lo sucedido en el shibusen a markus y soulayu y markus se concentraba en la narración- y eso fue lo que paso y aquí estamos- WOW- dijo markus por lo sucedido- no pensé que podía ser posible y ademas de que hubieran dos gatos mágicos- y a lo que maka preguntaba- ¿ a que te refieres con eso?- markus iba a responder paro soulayu fue a interrumpir- bueno ya todo me queda claro menos una cosa por que eras tan plana solo mirate pareces una tabla de planchar jajaja- soul no pudo resistirse y se unió a la burla- jajaja tienes razón un poco mas y desaparece jaja pero no es muy diferente a tu meister por quela falta un pococ de retaguardia jaja- a lo que soulayu contesto- tienes razón mucha razón son igual de planos jajaja- los dos meisters estaban mas que cabreados con sus armas y sacaron unas enciclopedias de 1000.000 paginas de no se donde y se preparaban para matarlos.

-MAKA...

-MARKUS...

-CHOP...

los dos cayeron al suelo casi inconscientes- este dolor no es nada cool- dijeron los albinos al unisono mientras un choro de sangra salia de sus cabezas y sus técnicos soplaban el lomo de sus libros como si fueran pistolas.

* * *

><p><strong>bueno que les parecio<strong>

**bueno malo ?**

**pasable odiable ?**

**skylar: otra ves vas con lo mismo ya ****cállate**

**yo: otra ves la pulga al gato que tienes contra eso solo busco opinion y ya deja de molestar me o te vuelvo a decir inner**

**skylar: esta bien esta bien ya paro**

**Bueno este capitulo me salio muy corto pero es que no he tenido mucho tiempo para esto asi que les prometo que el próximo sera mas largo. **

**y agradecimiento a sandy evans chan por ser la primera en dejar un review en este fanfic.**

* * *

><p><strong>gracias por leer y dejen reviews ^.^<strong>


	3. misiones,amores y varias emociones

**hi hi mi gente ^.^**

**muy bien he aquí mi nuevo capitulo aunque tarde mucho lo logre y lo publique**

__**soul eater no me pertenese y bla bla bla**

**^.^que lo disfruten y a leer^.^**

* * *

><p><em>CHAPTER 3<em>

MISISONES, AMORES Y VARIAS EMOCIONES.

**General prov**

Después de barias discusiones los dos meisters con sus guadañas todavía enojados con su doble caminaban por las calles de de la solitaria de death city bajo el ardiente y sonriente sol en busca de los demás chicos y de la gata mágica

-oye markus llevamos mucho caminando ya paremos- refunfuñaba soulayu mientras que por raro soul estuvo de acuerdo-arrsh es cierto maka la copia barata tiene razón tenemos que descansar- al oír el "inusual" comentario del ojiruby comenzó un nuevo debate entre ellos

ECUCHAME TONTO YA DEJA DE DECIRMA COPIA BARATA SI NO QUIERES TERMINAR EN PEDAZOS ME ENTENDISTE?- gritaba llena de ira la albina con su brazo transformado en guadaña acercándose peligrosamente hacia soul-con que quieres la revancha no es asa pues adelante-

Y la batalla comenzó las hojas chocaban, las chispas salían cada golpe, cortaban cada cosa que se cruzara por su camino mientras sus técnicos los miraban desde lejos con cara de impaciencia

-cuando crees que pares maka?

-cuando uno de los dos se de cuenta de lo ridículo que se ven de esa forma-

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Barias horas después*<strong>_

**Maka prov**

Después de calmar la situación entre ellos dos con la ayuda la fuerza bruta llegamos a la entrada del shibusen y allí nos encontramos con los demás actuando de lo mas normal

-maka-chan, soul-kun donde estaban estábamos preocupados por ustedes-dijo tsubaky nerviosa- pero parece que estaban solos verdad jajaja no es verdad one-chan?-canturreaba patty señalando a los dos individuos que estaban detrás de ellos

-a ellos son markus y soulayu son... como decirlo… nuestros dobles contestaba maka a lo que markus se presentaba- mucho gusto soy markus alborn y ella es mi arma soulayu evens- todos se que daron mirándome y luego mirando a markus como si tuviéramos algo raro-no hay mucha diferencia-dijeron todos al unisonó mientras yo me que daba con cara de ¡¿Qué?-bueno por lo que veo no son la excepción de este caso verdad maka?- me decía kid con una leve sonrisa en su rostro-oye viejo a que te refieres con "la excepción"-le preguntaba soul a joven shinigami mientras detrás de el salía una persona

-chicos les presento a chroni markinshy- era un chico de pelo rosa pero mas oscuro que el de chrona y llevaba un conjunto de camisa y pantalones negros y con la típica mirada de siempre-h-ho-hola-

-Chicos les queremos presentar a unas personas verdad patty?-decía liz emocionada- si one-chan ellos son chris y marty-eran unos gemelos el mas alto llevaba el pelo castaño y ojos azules y vestía con unos jeans gastados con una camisa muy a la moda a la manera newyorkina y el otro era mas pequeño con el pelo rubio y ojos igual que su hermano llevaba la misma camisa solo que usaba unas bermudas con unos tenis negros y una boina estilo pandillero- como están chicos saluda marty- kejejejejeje hola les gustan las zebras?-

MUY BIEN AHORA ME TOCA A MI LA GRAN DIOSA DEL UNIVERSO NYAJAJAJA-gritaba una chica muy imperativa y corría por todo el lugar- white moon cálmate por favor-NO VOY A CALLARME POR QUE SOY SUPERIOR A USTEDES-

YA CALLATE MONA ASIMETRICA-

ASI MIRA QUIEN HABLA RAYITAS

Soy una escoria no merezco vivir mátenme ya-sollozaba una chica de pelo negro y del largo de la mitad de la espalda con tres rayas horizontales del lado derecho -ho vamos alice no te pongas así tu sabes que eres la mas simétrica que conozco no es así marty-

-jejejejejejeje-

-en serio lo dicen en verdad chicos-claro alice siempre a sido así no?-pues en ese caso…hola me llamo death the alice mucho gusto, el es setsu nakatsuky y aquella mona asimétrica de allá es White moon-y yo por no se descortés le conteste evitanto los nervios por lo presenciado-mucho gusto soy maka albarn espero nos llevemos bien jeje-

**Soul prov**

Después de conocernos mutuamente y de pasar una hora nos encontramos con la mas buscada ósea la gata Blair

-Blair donde rayos estabas y como y porque demonios nos trajiste aquí-le reclame enojado a lo que ella me respondía- nya estas enojado conmigo soul-kun yo solo estaba perdida en el desierto y estaba buscando a alguien que nos puede ayudar con esto- en serio Blair quien es donde esta- le pregunto maka a Blair pero para cuando nos iba a responder alguien intervino- yo por supuesto-

**General prov**

El misterioso personaje que Blair buscaba era nada mas ni nada menos que su hermano blaise **(n/a: se pronuncia blais) **llevaba gorro de brujo y unos pantalones de tela violeta y una camina desabotonada dejando ver sus pectorales-haay que lindoo-gritaron todas las chicas hasta maka a lo que soul puso cara de enojo-nya no te pongas celoso de mi hermano soul-kun maka te quiere a ti y si no siempre me tendrás a mi- le ronroneo de manera picara a lo que lo atrapaba entre sus senos

-Blair ya para y no estoy celoso es solo que no me gusta ver a maka con hombres así ni que fuera a gustarme -pronuncio sonrojado el chico a lo que desviaba la mirada para que Blair no lo notara_-aaah pues entonces no hay problema soul-kun_

_-Entonces Blair que hay que hacer para salir de aquí?-preguntaba tsubaky con un aire de dulzura-veras tsubaky-chan lo que hay que hacer para volver a nuestra death city es cumplir con el tema de discusión ya realizado y para divertirme mas algunos temas sentimentales fufufu no es así blaise-decia la gata intercambiando una mirada cómplice con su hermano a lo que el le devolvía el gesto- por supuesto Blair solo por divercion-y se puede saber cual es el tema de duscucion-termino por preguntar liz-bueno chicos se cuerdan del tema del el doble que si tuvieran uno seria mejor y todo eso pues ese es el tema tienen que convivir con sus dobles y cumplir sus asuntos sentimentales con esa persona especial es decir si no cumplen nos que daremos aquí para siempre_

_Paff__-se escucho el golpe de ocho cuerpos pálidos y débiles caer al pisoa lo que los demás los veian- están muy pálidos no crees alice- si chris será mejor llevarlos a descansar hablaremos al día siguiente_

* * *

><p><em><strong>^.^Al día siguiente*.*<strong>_

**Maka prov**

-Haaw buenos días me siento golpeada por mil autos- bostezaba a lo que me estrujaba los ojos- pues eso es lo que se debe sentir al desmallarse y golpearse tan duro me contesto alice que estaba en la puerta de la habitación-_me desmalle pero por que-_pensé pero por mi cara alice supo que era- no te acuerdas ayer Blair y blaise les contaron de cómo volver a su dimensión y ustedes se desmallaron y los trajimos a mi casa-_si se me había olvidado la misión que no dijo blair y su hermano_: convivencia y sentimientos…sentimientos…sentimientos…sentimientos

Esa palabra resonó en mi mente por un buen rato como le diré mis sentimientos mas profundos a soul y si el no siente lo mismo, pero si me corresponde pero solo es parte de un cruel juego seguía con mi debate mental hasta que alice me saco de ahí-oye maka te esperamos haya abajo para desayunar todos están impacientes- a lo que se oye los platos rompiéndose y una gran discusión-YO SOY EL DIOS SUPREMO,NO YO SOY LA DIOSA SUPREMA, NO YO, NO YO, ARREGLEMOS ESTO CON UNA PELEA, POR MI ESTA BIEN-haaaaa mi simétrico comedor fuera de ahí simios asimétricos-

-jeje se ve que son iguales-_ pero eso no me anima ahora estoy muy confundida, que debo hacer con esto de mi amor por soul y como lo debo hacer- hay esta misión de amor no será nada fácil-suspiraba a lo que me encaminaba hacia el comedor para ir a desayunar con los chicos_

* * *

><p><strong>bueno que les parecio<strong>

** ya bueno que mas da**

**A CONTESTAR REVIEWS**

**sandy evans chan **que bueno que te guste mi fic y mi entusiasmo mucho que fueras mi primer review muchas gracias

**death the rose **gracias por corregirme sabia que había algo mal escrito pero no me daba cuenta gracias por eso

jajajaja me gusto tu review si hasta a mi me dio risa lo de maka markus chop se me ocurrio que seria buen detalle por que para mi es lo mas graciosos de la serie jejeje

**hasta aquí todo y no leemos en el próximo capitulo**

y no se olviden de dejar reviews **;)**


	4. el tour de death city

**hi hi mi gente he aquí un nuevo capitulo de este fanfic**

**y que les dije que lo iba hacer mas largo y así fue aunque me siento muy triste por que no me dejaron muchos reviews en el capitulo anterior T_T**

**pero que mas da creo que este me va a salir mejor ^.^**

**skylar: ya era hora ¬_¬**

**yo: ya sabia yo que habia mucha calma ¬_¬#**

**soul eater no me pertenece es de el gran atsushi okubo la historia es 100% mia**

***.*que lo disfruten y a leer*.***

* * *

><p><em>CHAPTER 4<em>

EL TOUR DE DEATH CITY

**General prov.**

Después de su debate mental sobre su Misión asignada la ojiverde se encamina hacia el comedor, pero de camino se encuentra con su amiga tsubaky-Buenos días maka-chan- le saluda ella con su típico gesto amable- Buenos días tsubaky también te acabas de levantar- le contesta de la misma manera- no solo vine por unas cosas que me encargo alice para limpiar el desastre de black star y White moon- le contesto- te pasa algo maka-chan te noto un poco triste acaso ocurrió algo?- le dijo dudosa la azabache por la expresión de maka en su rostro.

-no, no pasa nada tsubaky estoy bien- la pelicenizo se negaba a contestar pero no resistió mucho al notar la mirada preocupada pero a la misma ves retadora de su amiga- ya esta bien te lo diré- suspiro resignada a lo que la encaminaba a su habitación- hablemos en un sitio mas seguro sigo sin confiar en este lugar- cuando entraron a la habitación tsubaky cerro la puerta, maka se sentó en la cama y tsubaky se sentó a su lado- lo que pasa es que no dejo de pensar el todo los que nos dijo Blair ayer en el shibusen , bueno lo de la convivencia con los dobles esa parte si la entiendo pero lo otro se me hace mas difícil- Tsubaky comprendió en un instante lo que ocurría y solo le pudo decir…

-se que es difícil decirle a esa persona lo que sientes pero no debes rendirte ahora-

-tienes razón tsubaky no debo rendirme-

-claro que no y si mis instintos no me fallan creo que soul-kun siente lo mismo por ti pero tiene los mismos problemas que tu-

-en serio?-

-por supuesto solo en la manera en que se miran y se comportan uno con el otro se puede notar muy bien-

-pero y si tus instintos fallan, no me corresponde y solo me lastima y se burla de mi-

-entonces por lo menos aselo saber pero no puedes saberlo si no lo haces recuerda el que no arriesga no gana-

-claro eso hare no descansare hasta decirle a soul que lo amo gracias tsubaky-

-de nada maka-chan-

-HAY QUE TIERNO-se escucho un chillido de felicidad al otro lado de la puerta que exalto a las dos chicas, con mucho cuidado maka se acerco a la puerta sin hacer ruido y abrió la puerta de repente dejando ver como 3 chicas caían al centro de la habitación.

-jejeje hola chicas solo pasábamos por aquí para…para…para qué era chrona?- la pelirosa aun mas nerviosa que la Thompson mayor se le ocurrió una buena excusa que decirles.

-etto…etto vinimos a d…de…decirles que shinigami-kun y shinigami-san las están esperando abajo-

-si si eso por eso patty y yo decidimos acompañar a chrona para buscarlas no es así patty-

-si si si tejejeje-

-así que como ya las encontramos nos vemos abajo ADIOS-y como alma que lleva el diablo en ese instante las 3 chicas salieron disparadas del lugar dejando un rastro de humo y así sacándoles una risita a maka y tsubaky

-será mejor que ya bajemos maka-chan jeje-

-jaja claro tsubaky andando-

-jamás pensé que liz influenciara tanto en chrona ya es menos tímida y por temible que suene se le han pegado algunos hábitos de liz-

-si pero sabes que creo que es un buen cambio-y se fueron muy contentas del lugar.

**Soul prov.**

-POR SHINIGAMI POR QUE TIENEN QUE TARDAR TANTO EN BAJAR MUERO DE HAMBRE-mascullaba ya cansado de esperar- ya cálmate soul de seguro están de camino- me decía soulayu tratando de calmarme-si claro viejo maka puede ser plana pero no tonta como para perderse aquí-

-si black star pero…-

-tejejeje la novia de soul no llega-

-oye que dices viejo maka no es mi novia-

-marty deja a soul que no ayudas en nada-

-hay por favor chris no te hagas el tonto que hasta tu mismo lo dijiste-

-white moon que haces no digas esas cosas-

-que? Sabes que es verdad setsu tu mismo lo oíste decirlo ¿o no?-

El grupo de copias empezaron a discutir por mi estúpido comentario, bueno no todos chrony estaba deprimido en una esquina, kid y alice se fueron a la cocina para hacer un desayuno que sea perfectamente simétrico y markus haciéndole honor a su titulo como el doble de maka , hacer lo quemas le gusta leer, ya estaba mas que cabreado que quisiera preferiblemente estar con ese insoportable bicho del demonio de excalibur que estar aquí en este momento.

-POR SHINIGAMI-SAMA QUE PASO AQUÍ?- y como dirían por ahí salvado por la campana o mejor dicho por los gritos de las chicas que por fin habían llegado- soul que paso aquí- me preguntaba maka pero cuando iba a responderle un tenedor y un cuchillo salieron disparados hacia mi.

Todo había empeorado era un completo caos platos, vasos y todo tipo de cosas volaban por lo aires- maka, markus deténganlos por favor que ya no los aguanto- les imploraba a los dos por que ya me tenían harto y además de que un chico tan cool como yo no debería rogar- esta bien lo haremos- decían los ojijades mientras se posicionaban en modo ataque

-MAKA

-MARKUS

-CHOOOP

Y ya con todos desmayados hubo un poco de paz y silencio pero solo por un momento hasta que la puerta se abrió dejando ver a kid y alice muy contentos.

-hey chicos miren-

-alice y yo ya terminamos-

Y CHASH un sonido ensordecedor de platos rompiéndose resonó en toda la mansión

-HO NOO LA SIMETRIA SE ARRUINOOO-gritaban hacia el cielo tan desesperados que les dio un colapso nervioso y cayeron junto a los otros**(n/a: imagínenselo como el que le dio a kid en el episodio 14 del súper examen XD)**- genial un desayuno arruinado y que haremos ahora- nos preguntaba markus a maka y a mi a lo que maka le repondría-solo una cosa-

-Quien quiere pizza?-

-Ho si buena idea soul la pediré en seguida-decía el rubio cenizo mientras salía de la habitación dejándonos a maka y a mi solos

-hnm y soul y por que estaban discutiendo los chicos?-

-Ho solo que marty empezó a bromear con que tu y yo éramos novios y esas cocas- le dije manera burlona

-he…bu…bueno parece qu…que le gusta hacer muchas bromas verdad jeje- me contesto dejando ver un leve pero lindo sonrojo-si es verdad…pero yo no lo consideraría así- susurre en su oído haciendo que su sonrojo aumentara-id…idiota- me dijo antes de voltearse y salir de camino a buscar a markus, reí por lo bajo y emprendí mi paso detrás de maka

-_si todo me sale bien talves lo que dijo marty no sea del todo una broma-_

**Maka prov.**

Después de que los chicos despertaran comenzamos a comer la pizza recién llegada y después, limpiar todo y cuando digo todo es todo el desastre

-haa por fin terminamos- suspiramos markus y yo al unísono

-si ya por fin y ahora podemos ir de compras por favor- rogaba liz con cara de perrito abandonado y en ese instante aparecieron Blair y blaise por la ventana un su forma gatuna

-nya gomene liz-chan pero no se podrá-

-hooo por que?- sollozaba la castaña a punto de romper en llanto

-por que haremos algo mejor no es así oni-chan -

-si vamos chicos será divertido- decía emocionado blaise transformándose en su forma humana- estoy seguro de que soulayu-chan si querrá verdad-dijo blaise- si al igual que soul-kun verdad nya- le pronunciaron de manera seductora a los alvinos a lo que los apretujaban en sus bien formados cuerpos

-heee- fue lo único que pudieron pronunciar antes de caer desmayados con un hilo de sangre saliendo de sus narices

-haa parece que nunca cambiara ese lado pervertido aunque sea mujer verdad- le decía tsubaky a markus pero el solo pudo enojarse- es una idiota por ser tan pervertida- tienes toda la razón markus toda la razón

-Pero bueno ni modo que le vamos hacer a esos dos-decían los shinigamis-

-No sabemos como lidiar con los pervertidos dobles-

-OIGAN YA PAREN NOS ROBAN LA ATENCION MORTALES-

-zebras, jirafas, zebras, jirafas, zebras, jirafas-

-Que remos ir de compras por favooorr-

-espero que ese viaje nos controle a todos maka-chan-me decía setsu que parecía ser el mas coherente en estos momentos a lo que solo pude asentir y regalarle una sonrisa- también lo espero setsu también lo espero-

**General prov.**

Finalmente cuando esa mañana de locos acabo los gatos mágicos llevaron a los 16 chicos a donde tenían planeado- bien chicos aquí estamos- decía Blair mostrándole como una especie de pista de motocross con muchas curvas colinas y mucho pero mucho lodo- hiiuuggg no piensen que nos vamos a meter ahí- articularon los castaños haciendo un gesto muy parecido al que cualquiera pondría al ver a excalibur cantar- bueno si no quieren hagan lo que les de a ustedes su regalada gana yo los espero haya- decía soulayu con un eje de fastidio en su vos-hey White moon una carrea-le preguntaba a la peliazul- ya rugiste oye black star, soul se apuntan para ver como su diosa les hace comer el polvo- preguntaba la chica del clan de la luna- cuando quieran chicas ustedes se lo buscaron-dijeron al unísono para comenzar a correr junto con las dos chicas

Cuando todos entraron a la pista cada uno se subió a su moto y se posiciono cada uno en su lugar a lo que Blair contaba

3…2…1…FUERA

Y la carrera comenzó el ruido de las motos los emocionaba y los hacia tener ganas de aumentar la velocidad

Soul iba detrás de Black Star también a toda velocidad tratando de rebasarlo, Maka estaba en su mundo saltando donde sea,derrapando de una manera impresionante y en un instante salto tan alto en una colina que dio una vuelta en el aire cayendo justa mente en medio de black y soul

Soul! – le llamo maka veo que cambiamos de lugar -Soul miro confundido a maka y como aceleraba… solo que esta vez la velocidad era el doble que la de antes.

Oí… Maka, que haces- le pregunto sorprendido

Le gano a Black Star- respondió ella para sorpresa de Soul.

Eh?- murmuro extrañado.

Conduces muy lento Evans –le dijo burlona volteándose a verle por unos instantes, la guadaña sonrió al ver la sonrisa de su técnico-Entonces no has visto como se hace –dijo el peli-blanco divertido, sin más la chica asintió y a todo lo que daba la moto acelero al punto que se acerco un poco a maka quien alcanzo a Black Star, quien estaba fanfarroneando como siempre- oye Black, no celebres tanto mira que si yo te rebaso significa que soy aun más grande que tu: gran dios bobo-se burlo maka cuando paso de largo a Black Star, Maka rio melodiosamente dejando a Soul en un especie de trance que lo hizo perder el control dela moto, chocaba con una roca y salía disparado por los aires, alcanzo a maka que estaba muy adelantada, aterrizó encima de ella haciendo que se revolcaran por le suelo y cuando pararon sus labios se posicionaron de los de su técnico sus ojos se abrieron como platos y se separaron olímpicamente ambos muy sonrojados.

Oye Soul- le llamo Maka- ya te puedes baja de encima de mi por favor-dijo su compañera algo sonrojada, en ese momento la guadaña siguió con su mirada la dirección a la que apuntaba la mirada de su compañera, se sonrojo y un pequeño hilo de sangre salió de su nariz, tenia sus manos en los pechos de maka nada planos, debía reconocerlo su técnico tenia lo suyo ni muy grandes ni muy chicos, -_perfectos-_ pensó mientras inconscientemente apretó un poco los pechos de la chica haciendo que esta reprimiera un leve gemido- S-Soul…oye- rápidamente volvió a la realidad, soltó los pechos de la chica y se bajo de ella como si no hubiese pasado nada en ese momento.

Oye… -comento mientras se detenía un momento- no están tan planos como pensaba -dijo con una sonrisa torcida

Maka se quedo desconcertada y muy sonrojada por unos segundos, pero tan pronto reacciono y Soul se dio la vuelta saco un gran libro y de

repente-MAKA-CHOP-exclamo tan pronto arrojo el libro, quien de un golpe limpio y preciso derribo al chico dejándolo moribundo en el suelo con un enorme hueco en la cabeza del cual salía un ligero chorrito de sangre.

Cuando los demás llegaron al punto de llegada y vieron a Soul inconsciente en el suelo le preguntaron a Maka que había pasado, esta solo respondió

-Soul, idiota pervertido –grito bastante sonrojada.

**Varias horas después**

El sol ya se ponía y el grupo volvía a la mansión-nya chicos que les pareció-EXELENTE-gritaron todos al unísono menos el alvino y la rubio cenizo que permanecieron callados todo el camino- ok pues que tal si mañana vamos a un café del centro-claro blair hasta mañana-se despidieron todos mientras entraban a la mansión a lo que soul y maka se quedaron atrás pensando en lo ocurrido

_Nota mental: si Blair nos invita a una pista de motocross responderle rápidamente NO._

* * *

><p><strong>y hasta aquí el capitulo<strong>

**y que les pareció si no les gusto aya ustedes yo por lo menos me siento satisfecha de haberlo terminado ahora:**

**A CONTESTAR REVIEWS**

nunca me defraudas cuando se trata de los reviews te adoro por eso

**Natalie Naightray **si tu mente imagina cosas raras te juro que no eres la única XD muchas gracias por tu review

**Dark-Mikami **si también me imagino a death the kid como mujer y es jodidamente linda me gusta tu review espero tu próximos comentarios

**y hasta aquí llega todo espero que lo hayan disfrutado y nos leemos en otro capitulo**

**SAYONARA Y BESOS ^.^**

**PD: no olviden dejar reviews ;)**


	5. los problemas del shinigami

**que tal mis niñas aquí el quinto capitulo de mi fanfic**_  
><em>

**ya se, ya se NO TENGO PERDÓN DE DIOS NI DE NINGÚN SANTO EXISTENTE tarde meses sin actualizar pero es que tenia la mente mas seca que una pasa, mas los exámenes y los malditos problemas familiares no me dejaban tiempo para nada, pero bueno lo prometido es deuda y aquí esta**

**disclaimer: soul eater no me pertenece es del gran atsushi okubo que bendito sea, la trama es 100% mía salida de mi retorcida mente XD**

***.*que lo disfruten y a leer*.***

* * *

><p><em>CHAPTER 5<em>

LOS PROBLEMAS DEL SHINIGAMI

**Kid prov.**

Cuando entramos a la mansión de Alice los chicos se dispusieron a ir a arreglarse para la cena, Alice y yo nos ofrecimos a hacerla, íbamos entrando a la cocina a lo que una vos me detuvo- shi…shinigami-kun podría hablar contigo u…un momento?-chrona me había llamado para decirme algo estaba muy nerviosa y con un leve sonrojo que a decir verdad me encantaba verla así se veía muy linda y perfecta-claro chrona sucede algo te encuentras bien?- le pregunte preocupado por que se sentía mas nerviosa de lo normal.

Nos encaminamos al jardín de la entrada de la misión, era el lugar mas simétrico y tranquilo para hablar sin ninguna interrupción- bien chrona que quería decirme- ella se me acerco un poco mas de lo que estaba y volvió a sonrojarse jeje como amo que se ponga de esa manera- shi…shinigami-kun yo-la interrumpí por un momento- chrona por favor dime kid no debes tener esa formalidad conmigo, tu eres mi amiga puedes confiar plenamente en mi- lo dije con un eje de dolor por palabra amiga, por que la quería como mas que una, pero lo dije con una leve sonrisa en mis labios a lo que ella solo asentía- k…Kid yo s-solo quería decirte que yo…

Me quede ahí esperando la respuesta los nervios me mataban.

Pues…etto…yo…solo quería decirte que- mi corazón estaba a punto de explotarme por lo nervios por cada silaba que chrona pronunciaba, pero mi mundo se vino abajo a escuchar un escandaloso ruido proveniente de la entrada de la mansión-OYE RAYITAS NO HAGAS ESPERAR A TUS DIOSES NOS MORIMOS DE HAMBRE- y como si nada pudiera ir peor Black star y White moon parecieron en la entrada gritando estúpidas incoherencias sobre su grandeza, estaba mas que cabreado y tuve que desquitarme, un aura oscura nublo mi mente y use mis poderes de shinigami y descargue toda mi ira, no en White moon por que jamás le haría algo así a una chica, solo en ese mono asimétrico al que llamaba amigo.

-PARA QUE APRENDAS A RESPETAR LOS MOMENTOS PRIVADOS TONTO INOPOTUNO-le grite a lo que lo estampaba a un árbol que había cerca.

Cuando ya me había calmado me gira hacia chrona par continuar con nuestra conversación- ahora si chrona que querías decirme- ella no dijo nada solo me respondió en un susurro.

-k…kid-ku…kun que tal si hablamos de esto en otra o…ocasión si?-no me dejo responderle solo se fue corriendo hacia la mansión dejándome a mi con una intriga devastadora.

Después de pasar barios minutos afuera decidí entrar, la cena ya estaba servida, al rato tendré que ir con Alice a disculparme por dejarla sola, pero por ahora ir a sentarme con los chicos disfrutar de la comida.

**General prov.**

Cuando los chicos acabaron sus platos, limpiaron la mesa y cada grupo a hacer su típica charla, las chicas se fuero a la habitaciones a lo que los chicos se quedaron en el comedor, comenzaron a platicar de cosas triviales y Black star como siempre de escandaloso pero, lo extraño del caso es que nuestro pelinegro amante de la simetría no se había molestado un a sola ves por el comportamiento del ninja, es mas no había dicho ni media palabra en lo que llevaba la conversación.

-Oye kid te sucede algo?- le pregunto setsu que por ser doble de tsubaky fue el único que se dio cuenta de la falta de presencia del chico- no me pasa nada setsu solo pensaba- le respondió el chico-todos ponían cara de que le creían, hasta que cierto ninja salta de la nada- PERO QUE COSAS DICES, ESTAS ASI POR QUE CHRONA TE DEJO CON LA DUDA CUANDO HABLABAN NYAJAJAJAJAJA-kid se contenía para no molerlo a golpes, pero el insistente decidió continuar- QUE TE PASA, ACASO NO PUEDES SACAR ESO DE TU ASIMETRICO CEREBRO JAJAJAJA- muy bien, si anteriormente había descargado toda si ira debió ser una total mentira.

AHORA SI TE MATO MONO IDIOTA- kid se abalanzo contra Black star, empezaron a golpearse, pero solo una bola de polvo era lo que se podía visualizar, mas lo gritos e insultos proveniente de los dos, soul, Chris, markus y setsu veían la escena con una gotita al estilo anime a lo que marty solo reía y chrony decía una y otra ves "no se como lidiar con las peleas".

El shinigami y el ninja continuaron así por un buen rato hasta que markus se harto de tanto escándalo y los fulmino con un fuerte markus-chop y o los miraba muy serio .

-a ver par de niños explíquenme ahora que es lo que sucede, por que no es nada cool verlos pelear- les dijo la guadaña tratando de calmarse para no gritarles a lo que el peli-azul con toda le seriedad del mundo les contaba lo que paso- bueno soul lo que paso fue…

*****_**Flash back**_*****

**Black*Star prov.**

White moon y yo nos moríamos de hambre así que nos dirigimos a la cocina para ver a Alice y kid y decirles que se apresuraran con la cena- oe White por que tardaran tanto esos dos no saben que no pueden hacer esperar a su dios- le dije al borde de la histeria.

- no lo se pero setsu no tarda tanto en hacerme la cena pero no pudo por que estaba hablando con sus "nuevos amigos" arrgh no aguanto mas- cuando entramos a la cocina vimos que solo estaba Alice.

-chicos saben donde se metió kid, le dije que llegara en ocho minutos es que no sabe nada de las horas simétricas- nos pregunto Alice de una manera como decirlo… esquizofrénica, le dijimos que no sabíamos nada entonces ella nos mando a buscarlo, de mala gana aceptamos y salimos de la cocina.

-simetría, simetría, simetría es en lo único que pueden pensar Alice y el loco amigo tuyo- me replicaba White moon articulando cada palabra con un eje de cansancio- ni me lo menciones esos par de rayitas me tiene hasta la madre con sus tonterías-le dije mientes lo cavamos por los pasillos de la mansión, pero no lo encontramos por ninguna parte, entonces le pregunte White.

-oe White ya me estoy cansado de esto cuales son los lugares en los que mas frecuenta estar alice-

-bueno a ella le gusta exagerar con la simetría de su jardín pero no se en que tiene que ver eso con esto- y hay fue cuando le callo el veinte, los dos nos miramos y sonreímos cuyo lunático y salimos disparados a la entrada a reclamarle a ese rayitas que deje sus tonterías y prepare la cena.

Estábamos corriendo por los pasillos en eso White moon dijo- OYE ESTRELLITA UNA CARRERA EL QUE LEEGUE AL JARDIN PRIMERO Y AVISE A KID GANA- yo solo le sonreí y le dije.

-QUIERES VER A TU DIOS COMO TE GANA SIMPLE MORTAL PUES ADELANTE PEQUEÑA- y hay empezó la carrera gritábamos, nos empujábamos contra las paredes y en un momento tropezamos y rodamos en el piso, estábamos cabeza a cabeza y cuando llegamos a la puerta .

- OYE RAYITAS NO HAGAS ESPERAR A TUS DIOSES NOS MORIMOS DE HAMBRE- le dijimos a kid que estaba hablando con chrona, cuando nos vio su expresión cambio a la de completo odio, nos estremecimos de miedo a ver una aura oscura salir detrás kid, queríamos escapar pero era muy tarde, en ese mismo instante kid uso sus poderes de shinigami contra mi mandándome a volar por lo aires a lo que solo puedo ver a white moon riendo enloquecida y a kid que me decía.

-PARA QUE APRENDAS A RESPETAR LOS MOMENTOS PRIVADOS TONTO INOPOTUNO-

*****_**fin del flash back**__*****_

**General prov.**

-y eso fue lo que pasó- dijo el ninja peliazul al termino de su relato, soul solo articulo un suspiro de cansancio y volteo a ver a kid a lo que los demás repetían el acto del albino esperando alguna objetividad de parte del ambarino que solo los miro con cara de no entender nada.

-haay esta bien se que me excedí un poco- pronuncio el chico en un muy largo y cansado suspiro- pero es que tenia los nervios a flor de piel por lo que chrona iba a decirme y esos dos no me la pusieron nada fácil- dijo señalando a black y a white, que por cierto se quedo por que según ella "las conversaciones de chicas no eran para diosas tan grandes como ella"- pero y que íbamos a saber nosotros de que estabas con ella uno no es adivino sabes- espeto la susodicha tratando de defenderse.

-a ver, a ver ya calma todos, muy bien kid ya sabemos lo ocurrido, pero yo quiero saber por que estabas nervioso con chrona- intervino chris con su "modo de reporteo chismoso activado"- bueno chicos, black y soul saben que me gusta chrona desde mucho tiempo y siempre he querido declarármele pero los nervios me traicionan y todo me sale mal entonces horas atrás antes de que estos dos idiotas me interrumpieran- OYE dijeron los dos ninjas, pero chris les mando una mirada tan asesina que ambos callaron al instante.

-bien kid continua- el muchacho asintió y prosiguió- ella y yo estábamos hablando en el jardín y talves quería decirme de algún problema o-

-talves quería declararse- concluyo chris la oración a lo que kid lo vio con los ojos bien abiertos.

-e…estas seguro de lo que dices chris?- el castaño solo pronuncio un "anja" mientras asentía con la cabeza.

-cielos que poco hombre soy, como puedo dejar que ella sea la que se me declare yo debo tomar la iniciativa pero como lo hare-

-no te preocupes kid solo hay que preguntarle a alguien que la conozca bien verdad- argumento setsu muy tranquilo, todos lo miraron con cara de "que buena idea".

-suena bastante bien pero quien será esa persona- pregunto markus, todos pensaban como si sus vidas dependieran de ello hasta que a marty se le prendió el foco- OIGAN YA SE- grito el rubio, el grupo lo miro para escuchar la gran idea- que les parece si le preguntamos a cierta persona que no sabe lidiar con nada- dijo entre risas mientras apuntaba disimuladamente a chrony que estaba como siempre de lamentándose el un rincón- n…no se li…lidiar c…con las pr…pre…cio…nes- tartamudeo lo mas nervioso posible al recibir tales miradas de sus amigos.

_*****__**en ese mismo momento con las chicas***_

-PERO ES QUE ACASO ESTAS LOCA CHRONA?- chillaba fuera de sus cabales la Thompson mayor por lo que le había contado la pelirosa- ESE TIPO DE COSAS JAMAS LAS HACEN LAS CHICAS, TIENE QUE SER ÈL, EL QUE DE EL PRIMER PASO, Y HABLANDO DE EL, QUE RAYOS LE PASA A KID EN QUE ACASO NO TIENE SUFUCIENTES COJONES PARA DECLARARSE- la chica estaba que echaba humo por las orejas.

-li…liz-chan por que no mejor te calmas y pensamos un poco en como solucionar esto si?- le decía tsubaky, liz solo asintió y se desplomo en la cama de maka **(n/a: por que siempre tiene que ser en su cama XD)**- ok pues entonces que haremos con esto? No podemos dejar esto así o no?- preguntaba alice, a las gemelas le brillaron los ojos con un cierto toque de maldad y misterio, se miraron de reojo, asintieron una a la otra y gritaron al unísono- HORA DE LA OPERACIÓN CONQUISTA DOBLE- todas gritaron emocionadas, todas menos maka que enseguida objeto.

-esperen, esperen como que conquista doble que no solo era chrona la del problema con kid- alice y liz la miraron con cara de "acaso no se da cuenta"- hay maka, maka, maka es que acaso no te das cuenta, te ayudaremos también contigo y soul- la ojijade se sorprendió e hiso una mueca inexplicable- co…como que yo y soul, yo no necesito ayuda con eso- le dijo a la castaña que como toda mula terca respondió al instante- o por favor maka acuérdate de tu conversación con tsubaky, necesitas toda la ayuda necesaria con esto y además de que tu y soul son tan testarudos que todavía no se lo han dicho y ustedes están enamorados el uno al otro des hace años ENTIENDELO MUJER- "ella tiene un buen argumento" pensó ella hasta que cedió y resoplo resignada- esta bien acepto pero solo esta ves lo hare por chrona y por tsubaky y nada mas-

-muy bien ya esta decidido mañana a primera hora comenzamos con la operación, no nos rendiremos hasta conseguir nuestros objetivos, esto es guerra entre amor y orgullo, por la libertad de nuestros corazones, por todo lo que es romántico en este mundo alterno por…- liz iba a continuar con su discurso alentador hasta que soulayu la interrumpe- oe liz ya cálmate no es muy cool verte así, pareces una loca desquiciada en ese estado- a lo que volteo y vio a las demás chicas con cara de "WTF" y una gota de en sus cabezas al estilo anime.

-Jejejeje si perdón es que me emocione pero que dicen están conmigo?- ella solo le sonrieron y se le acercaron.

-ADELANTE- gritaron todas al unísono y elevaban un puño al aire

* * *

><p><strong>y bien que les pareció mi gente<strong>

**bueno, malo**

**pasable, odiable **

**skylar: y ahi va otraves deja de hacer esa estupidas preguntas**

**yo: no jodas skylar**

**yuki: es verdad skylar no molestes a yumary esta sensible**

**skylar: lambona ¬¬**

**bueno en fin y sin mas preámbulos**

**A CONTESTAR REVIEWS**

**_MirageNadha: _que bueno que te guste mi fanfic tratare de actualizar mas seguido gracias por tu review  
><strong>

_**Natalie Nightray: **_**aquí esta tu kidxchrona lo hice pensando en tu review aunque sea solamente el principio de su romance jeje muchas gracias por tu review**

_**Dark-Mikami:**_** si liz es una chismosa y contagio a chrona pero veras que eso sera temporal jeje gracias por tu review**

_**Lady Pico Dulce: **_**si la nota mental jajaja eso hasta a mi me gusto eso son los tipos de cosas que digo en problemas bien grandes gracias por tu review**

_**d34th carla m4k3nshi:**_** qui esta la conti mi chiquita espero que aya gustado gracias por tu review**

_**dolly giirl: **_**que cosas dices tus fics son muy buenos pero que genial que pienses que el mio es bueno gracias por tu review**

_**Cata-Chan1: **_**no no lo esta leyendo tarde aqui esta la conti pues ami tampoco me gustan los fics incompletos, en serio el cole jajaja hasta yo lo he ehccho y mis amigas me veían de manera extraña jejeje gracias por tu review**

_** Martha Hebi: **_**genial doble review y uno el dia de mi cumpleaños esto es aun mejor y gracias por tu mensaje de felicitaciones a mi cuenta me gusto mucho ojala ayas disfrutado el capi gracias por tu review**

**y bueno hasta aqui todo espero lo ayan disfrutado tanto como yo lo hice cuando lo escribi nos leemos en el proximo capitulo**

**yumary-cha fuera**

**see ya**

** Ne-X3**

**P.D: no olviden dejar reviews ok? ;)**


	6. Operacion conquista doble parte-1

**OHAYO MINNA ESTOY DE REGRESO! :3**

**Yumary-chan aquí de vuelta y salida del asqueroso hoyo en donde me ****metí trayéndoles la continuación de este fic.**

**se que no tengo perdón de nadie por tardar mas de lo planeado pero tengo mis razones por las que tarde y no las diré por que se que a nadie le importa eso así que no interrumpiré mas con idioteces y daré paso al fic.**

**Soul Eater no me pertenece no seria digna de tan semejante joya, es propiedad su creador y actual propietario (y que espero que disney tampoco la cage y la compre) Atsushi Okubo-Sama que Dios lo proteja de todo mal.**

**La historia es 100% mía salida de mi retorcida mente, así que NADA DE PLAGIO ENTENDIDO?**

***.*que lo disfruten y a leer*.***

* * *

><p><em>CHAPTER 6<em>

_Operación conquista __doble__ Parte-1_

_Carrera al desastre_

**General prov.**

_**Hora 5:57 AM**_

Ya amanecía en Death, el sol brilla los, los pájaros cantan y el tibio aroma de la mañana. Haaa la paz reinaba todas las mañanas en esa hermosa ciudad, principalmente en la mansión Death donde todo era tranquilo y simétrico.

*sonido de trompeta militar*- pero este día era una excepción, porque nos encontramos con Liz Thompson vestida con un traje militar "un poco atrevido para serles sinceros" y tocando una ruidosa trompeta, que con la cual Maka, Chrona y las chicas cayeron de cabeza al frío suelo de la habitación.

-¡pero qué rayos te pasa Liz!- le gritaban Soulayu y Maka al unísono a la castaña que las ignoro olímpicamente y se disponía a hablar o mejor dicho a gritar.

-¡atención señoritas, ha llegado el día, hoy comenzaremos con la operación conquista doble y la comenzaremos con… Chrona- dijo mientras la apuntaba firmemente.

-Pe…pero Liz porque y…yo?- replico exaltada la peli-rosa por la mirada desafiante que le brindaba la pistola demoníaca.

-Elemental mi querida Chrona, vas primero porque tú eres la principal causa de esta operación, además quiero dejas lo mejor para el final jejeje- canturreo mientras miraba con cara divertida a la peli-cenizo.

-Qué? ni lo sueñes, no voy a dejar que me manipules con este plan Liz- dijo Maka mientras inflaba los mofletes disgustada.

-Ya es muy tarde para la retirada Albarn, ya estas metida en esto y no hay tiempo para arrepentirse-

-¡pe-pero Soulayu de que maldito lado estas?!-

-del lado más cool, no pienso perderme esta oportunidad de molestar a alguien igual de ñoño que Markus hahahaha-

-MAKA-CHOP!- dijo la chica de ojos jade al tiempo que le plantaba un libro de 10.000 páginas, muy raras veces se lo hacia las chicas pero este era uno de ese casos en los que le importaba un mísero rábano la persona que tuviera en frente y en este caso le toco a la desdichada Soulayu.

-¡oye por que el golpe, Soul nunca te ha dicho lo brusca que eres?!-

-si me lo ha dicho muy seguido y mejor agradéceme te hacía falta el golpe, con razón te pareces tanto a Soul son igual de idiotas-

-¡a quien le dices idiota planita?!-

-¡a ti idiota porque al; viento no va a ser!-

-¡quieres pelea Albarn?-

-¡acabare contigo Evens!-

La situación empeoraba, hasta se podían ver rayos salir de sus ojos, Liz y Tsubaky trataron de calmarlas, más otras cuatro chicas no ayudaban ni un poco con sus "excelentes palabras".

-no se lidiar con las peleas-

-¡escúchenme mortales su diosa les habla!-

-muy bien señoritas quiero una pelea simétrica-

-hagan sus apuestas, quien ganara, dale dale duro nyajajaja!-

Estaban a punto de lanzarse a la pelea con el prominente deseo de destrozarse una a la otra, hasta que cierta gata mágica por suerte de la vida apareció por la ventana para ponerle un alto a todo esto.

-buenos días nya!-

-que tienen de buenos- dijeron las chicas al unísono.

-hooo porque esa actitud chicas acaso paso algo?-

-porque no le preguntas a la planita de Albarn-

-MAKA-CHOP-

-¡haaa maldición deja ya de hacer eso!-

-porque debería de hacerlo si tú sigues con tus estupideces-

Blair seguía con cara de WTF! Tratando de analizar el extraño comportamiento de sus amigas.

-nya chicas podrían escucharme Tsubaky-chan?-

-te atiendo en un momento Blair-

-chicas?-

-ya deja de golpearme!-

-oblígame!-

-chicas!-

-creo que este color le quedaría bien a Chrona verdad Alice?-

-si es bien simétrico Liz-

-CHICAS! Pumpkim Pumpkim SMASHING PUMPKIM!- Grito la gata lanzando una calabaza gigante que termino masacrando la puerta de la habitación y recibiendo las miradas atónitas de las chicas.

- POR LA PUTA MADRE QUE LAS RE PARIO A TODAS USTEDES GRUPO DE ANIMALES SIÉNTENSE EN UN PUTO PUESTO A LAS DE YA CABRONAS Y PODRÍAN EXPLICARME DEMONIOS QUE RAYOS ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ !- dijo sacando las garras y con los ojos de un gato furioso.

-Bla…Blair-chan cálmate por favor, solo estamos ayudando a Chrona y a Maka con un pequeño plan, disculpa que no te haya tendido, pero no te enojes por favor- dijo Tsubaky de la manera más dulce a Blair la cual al escuchar la parte del plan desvió la mirada hacia Liz.

-pequeño plan?... Liz no me digas que…- dijo esperanzada y con brillitos en los ojos a lo que Liz solo asentía con la cabeza.

-yaaiii ya empezaron con el operación conquista doble wiii- grito dando saltitos por toda la habitación- porque no me lo habían dicho creí que estábamos juntas en esto- dijo inflando lo cachetes como una niña pequeña.

-oe oe tranquila empezaremos hoy y además ya tenemos refuerzos para esta operación- dijo señalando a la albina, la kunoichi y a la shinigami.

-hoo genial ya quiero empezar con esto-

-un momento!- dijo atropelladamente Maka.

-Blair tu sabias de esto, porque nunca me dijiste nada?

-por obvias razones no te lo dije Maka-chan- dijo con cara despreocupada.

-y cuál es esa si se puede saber?- les pregunto a Blair y a Liz.

-eres muy orgullosa y obstinada- le dijeron todas al unísono mientras la apuntaban con el dedo.

-_valla que explicación más razonable tienen chicas_- con el más puro sarcasmo del mundo y con una venita en la sien.

-bueno, bueno ya está todo arreglado, están listas para poner en marcha el show?!- grito Liz en tono autoritario.

-yes my lady!-

-muy bien entonces en marcha uno, dos, tres, cuatro-uno, dos, tres, cuatro- y así se fueron 7 chicas desfilando fuera de la habitación hacia las escalera, dejando a la rubio-cenizo sola en esta.

-esto será todo un caso- suspiro cansadamente- como diría Soul esto no es nada cool.

***Con los chicos***

_**Hora 5:46 AM**_

**Soul prov.**

Haaa estoy muerto no puedo moverme del cansancio… pero no es tiempo para eso ahora, estoy demasiado cansado para hacer algo después de lo que paso anoche.

_***Flash back***_

_**Hora 11:47 PM**_

-Chrony vuelve aquí!- Gritaba Chris correteándolo con la histeria a flor de piel.

-haa no se lidiar con los histéricos!-

-tejejeje no podrás escapar pequeña ratita, te lo juro en el nombre de la zebra Jackson jejeje-

-Markus-kun!-

-el no podrá ayudarte Chrony estas acabado-

-auxilooo!-gritaba al borde de las lagrimas.

Estuvimos persiguiendo a Chrony por horas, nunca había corrido tanto en mi vida y tampoco creí que una persona que no sabe lidiar con nada fuera tan veloz porque si Chrona en verdad es así se lo tenía bien escondido.

-Soul hacia donde fue?!-

-y yo que voy a saber Kid, es culpa de Marty por haberlo asustado con forzarlo a hablar y también de Setsu por haberlo soltado y dejado escapar-

-bueno por lo menos escapo Chrony y el asimétrico tiene al otro rehén en la cocina-

-chicos lo perdimos tendremos que separarnos para tomar más terreno- dijo Chris.

-de acuerdo debemos atraparlo antes de que destruya todo- dije entre jadeos.

-muy bien entonces separémonos-

-hai- dijimos Kid, Marty y yo.

**General prov.**

_**Hora 2:34 AM**_

Como ya mencionado los chicos se fueron cada quien por su camino en busca del peli-rosa, que cada vez que lo encontraban o lo acorralaban, emprendía carrera como corredor olímpico profesional o escapaba de la manera más astuta… cobarde pero astuta.

-ya no puedo más esto arruina mi simetría- jadeaba el ambarino.

-luchamos contra kishines y poderosas brujas y como es qué diablos no podemos con él, es solo un chico rayos.

El pelinegro y el albino estaban al borde de rendirse, irse a descansar a sus habitaciones y olvidar todo lo ocurrido, pero unas voces a lo lejos llamaron su atención.

-haaaaa no se lidiar con Marty ayudaaaa!-

-no escaparas pequeña ratita, ven acá no sufrirás mucho tejejejejejejeje-

-vamos Marty atrápalo!-

-hai onii-san!-

-aquí vienen Kid prepárate- dijo Soul.

-si- dijo listo para interceptarlos.

Chrony al ver a los chicos frente a él, freno en seco y trato de retroceder, pero Chris y Marty venía detrás de él y terminaron acorralándolo.

-por fin te tenemos Chrony-

-waaa Kid-kun-

-ya nos tenías hartos ahora las pagaras-

-Soul-kun Chris-kun aléjense!-

Chrony estaba tan aterrado por las miradas psicópatas proporcionadas hacia su persona, que tuvo que usar el último recurso que le quedaba para poder escapar.

-hmm…hmmm miren la zebra Jackson tiene rayas simétricas!- grito con falsa cara de asombro apuntando hacia otro pasillo.

-Donde, donde?!-

El truco funciono, Kid y Marty estaban mega distraídos, cosa que aprovecho y emprendió la "_graciosa huida"_ hacia las habitaciones del segundo piso.

-uff estoy a salvo y lejos de ese maniático de Marty-

-hmm… yo no lo creo-

-waaaa Setsu-kun-

-no Chrony tranquilo no te hare nada vengo a ayudarte-

-en serio? Gracias Setsu- dijo abrazando al pelinegro- solo quiero alejarme de ellos y dormir-

-no te preocupes dormirás muy pronto- dijo cambiando su expresión dulce a una macabra.

-gracias set…- articulo el muchacho antes de perder el conocimiento y desplomarse al suelo.

-Chrony donde diablos estas- gritaban los chicos- chro…

-hola muchachos que hay de nuevo?- decía Setsu inocentemente.

-pe…pero Setsu, tu, el, pasillo, nosotros- balbuceaban al unísono.

-no hay problema solo estaba cansado y se quedo dormido, relájense y descansen-

-jejeje si… claro Setsu eso haremos jejejejuum- dijeron antes de desmayarse.

-chicos…chicos?-

_***fin del flash back***_

**Soul prov.**

_**Hora 6:00 AM**_

Uuff si fue todo un problema atraparlo, pero ya por fin ya todo acabo, hay paz y tranquilidad y me puedo relajar como dios manda.

*sonido de trompeta militar*

-haaaaa- gritamos todos para después caer de cabeza al suelo.

-a quien demonios se le ocurre hacer esto a estas horas, me saldrán arrugas!-dijo Chris en estado zombi.

-Chris ya cierra la boca y levántate tenemos mucho que hacer hoy pondremos en marcha el plan- le dije con el sueño marcado en la cara.

-si Chris ya cállate, tu ni siquiera hiciste nada para ayudarnos solo te la pasaste sentado hablando con Setsu- le reclamos Kid y le lanzaba una almohada a la cara.

-moooou y que puedes saber tu?, yo necesito descansar para estar perfecto, pero en cambio tú y tus tres líneas no te dejan tranquilo RA-YI-TAS- contraataco Chris con puro tono arrogante.

Y ese mismo fue el golpe de gracia para desmoronar todo.

-noo mátenme por favor soy un cerdo asimétrico, una basura que no merece vivir- sollozaba mi amigo en posición fetal lo que me pareció la imagen más graciosa que no me resistí y me empecé a reír como si de Patty se tratara.

-jejeje muy bien ya dejemos los juegos, por lo menos no hubo ningún y…todo estaba tranquilo no creen ustedes?- dije cambiando mi semblante feliz por uno serio, pero no uno serio neutral, sino uno se pura extrañeza por lo que acababa de decir y a decir verdad todos pusieron la misma expresión.

Corrimos como locos escaleras abajo hacia la cocina solo para encontrarnos a un Markus en una esquina al lado del refrigerador completamente amordazado y con la ira reflejada en sus ojos porque Black Star estaba a su lado totalmente dormido y babeando en su hombro.

-quifstenfmeg agf efsteg malfsdigfto igdifsoftad deg endfsifma!- traducción: quítenme a este maldito idiota de encima!

Empezó a removerse inquieto tratando de zafarse del agarre de Black Star pero no funciono, tratamos de moverlo y gritarle, pero tampoco funciono y hasta lo mojamos cosa que enfureció mas a Markus, pero que tampoco funciono, así que solo queda por hacer algo.

-muy bien Marty hazlo- le dijo Chris a su hermano.

-está bien onii-san- le respondió se aclaraba la garganta.

-Black Star-kun despierta necesito a un gran Dios que me proteja- le dijo en el oído imitando perfectamente la voz de Tsubaky pero con un tono un poco sensual que por lo visto funciono porque el "gran Dios" se levanto automáticamente propinándole un puñetazo a Marty.

-Tsubaky aquí está tu gran Dios el fabuloso Black Star nyajajajajaja- empezó a gritar escandalosamente con su típica pose de Dios y a mí y a los chicos se nos salió una gotita a puro estilo anime- no te preocupes simple mortal el gran Black Star te ayudara- le dijo a Markus al tiempo que lo desataba y yo con el miedo en la cara cerré los ojos para esperar el impacto en mi cabeza.

-Markus-ch…- los escuchamos decir, los vimos rebuscándose en todas partes e inflar las mejillas al no encontrarse nada en el.

-chicos donde rayos esta mi libro- dijo con los ojos brillosos al borde de las lagrimas, pero antes de que rompiera en llanto por fortuna apareció Setsu con el libro de Markus en sus manos.

-mi libro, oooh gracias Setsu donde lo encontraste?-

-lo encontré tirado por ahí, se te debió caer cuando los chicos te atraparon y te amordazaron salvajemente- dijo con cara de nene que no rompe un plato.

-gracias Setsu y ahora que tengo mi libro…- dejo la palabra al aire y nos miro de manera asesina a tofos menos a Setsu- _maldito suertudo- _pensé mientras lo miraba, pero lo vi poner una mirada macabra que jamás pensé ver en él y después todo se volvió negro.

De verdad que estos chicos sacan el lado escondido de mis amigos.

**Soulayu prov.**

Sé que esto es tonto de mi parte, la conozco muy poco y que no sé nada sobre ella, pero no puedo evitar sentir unos horribles celos de Maka.

Ella siempre se la pasa con Markus hablando de los estudios y sus tontos libro, pero no me importa de que hablen, lo que me molesta es que Markus ya no pasa tiempo conmigo y aunque Maka no tiene esas intenciones con el porqué se que le gusta Soul temo que me aleje de la persona que más amo, porque si lo amo como nunca he amado nada en mi vida y tengo miedo de que alguien trate de alejarlo de mi.

Sé que es loco piense algo así, pero no puedo estar tranquila, necesito calmarme y analizar todo el desastre que hay en mi cabeza.

-oye Soulayu!-escuche decir a alguien, era Soul quien me llamaba y me hace señas para fuera con él aunque se le veía mas serio de lo normal.

-_bueno tal vez hablar con alguien tampoco sea una mala idea-_pensé y lo seguí, nos dirigíamos a los balcones y me ponía nerviosa por el incomodo silencio que había y no me atrevía a decir nada, llegamos a los balcones donde nos apoyamos en el barandal de piedra y sin todavía decir una sola palabra nos quedamos admirando la bella Death City hasta que Soul rompió el silencio.

-Maka no tiene esas intenciones sabes?- me dijo calmadamente sin despegar la vista de la ciudad.

-a que te refieres con "_esas_" intenciones?-

-a que Maka no quiere quitarte a Markus solo está emocionada porque tiene a alguien con quien compartir sus gustos y pasatiempos, así que no tienes que estar celosa de ella-

-q…quien te dijo que e…estoy celosa, yo no estoy para nada celosas de Maka-

-oh en serio?...porque tu cara cada vez que los ves juntos me demuestra todo lo contrario-

-y que puedes saber tu de eso?!- le dije volteando la cabeza para que no viera mi sonrojo.

-se bastante sobre eso porque en primera soy tu pero hombre y en segundo…- hizo una pausa y aparto la mira a lo que aparecía un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, en serio me veo tan linda sonrojada?

-y la segunda es que tu también ama a Maka verdad?- le dije y le brindaba una sonrisa de lado.

-como sabias que diría eso?-

-intuición- le dije frunciendo los hombros- deberías usar la tuya de vez en cuando-

-si como sea, mejor cuéntame lo que te pasa-

-está bien, lo que pasa es que si siento envidia de Maka por estar con Markus todo el tiempo hablando de sus tontos libros, ya casi no pasa tiempo conmigo y tengo miedo de que se aleje de mi- le dije con la voz ahogada y reprimiendo las lagrimas que tenían intenciones de resbalar por mis mejillas, pero no fue suficiente y comenzaron a descender sin parar, hasta que sentí como unos dedos las detenían.

-no deberías llorar por esas tonterías-

-So…Soul yo…- no pude terminar al sentir sus cálidos brazos rodearme, sentí mi corazón acelerarse por tal contacto, que me esta pasando?

-no es cool ver a una chica llorar y mucho menos si es una tan cool como tu- me dijo muy calmadamente- no soy muy bueno en estas cosas de las chicas pero lo que si se es que Markus te ama tanto como tú a él-

-y que tal si no es así?-

-entonces es un verdadero idiota, si fuera el no duraría en declarármele a una chica tan hermosa como tu- me dijo y me sonrió de una manera muy cool que me hiso sonrojar y solté una pequeña risita.

-de que te ríes?- me reprocho molesto.

-nada es solo que es lo más hermoso y cool que me han dicho en toda mi vida, gracias Soul en serio que me siento mejor hablando contigo- le dije y le devolví el abrazo, sinceramente me siento a gusto cuando estoy con Soul pero porque será?

-no hay de que, siempre cuenta con alguien cool- me dijo aceptando el abrazo, cuando no separamos lo mire a los ojos, su mirada era tan serena y sincera que no puede controlarme y…lo bese.

El beso duro poco, solo unos segundos y me separe sorprendida de lo que acababa de hacer, me aleje temerosa a punto de llorar otra vez.

-lo siento Soul en serio lo siento mucho- y salí corriendo del lugar, corrí lo más rápido que mis piernas me permitían hasta llegar a los dormitorios, cuando llegue cerré la puerta y me apoye en ella abrazando mis piernas y mojando mis rodillas con mis lagrimas.

Que fue lo acabo de pasar?

Porque lo hice?

Que era lo sentía por Markus, que era lo que sentía por Soul y principalmente que le diría a Maka sobre esto y como lo tomaría?

De verdad que no sabía qué hacer en ese momento, escuche oír a alguien tocar la puerta pero le reste importancia, no quería hablar con nadie en este momento, mi cabeza y mi corazón estaban hechos un caos por lo que está pasando.

Ciertamente estoy en serios problemas y esto no podría estar peor.

* * *

><p><strong>Oooooh si FUCK YEAH! por fin termine gracias cerebro-chan <strong>

**y bueno mis bollitos hasta aquí el capitulo se torno mas largo de lo que esperaba pero bueno que mas da y sin mas estúpidas interrupciones.**

**A CONTESTAR REVIEWS!**

**_NeePulgaah-Chan_: **gomenasai pero creo que me demora mas de la cuenta u.u pero bueno aquí esta la continuación y que bueno que te agrade Markus a mi también me encanta su actitud jejeje gracias por tu review.**  
><strong>

**_Arya. Hija de Islanzadi_: **jajajaja de verdad que eres única XD. ya me imagino que si te pudieras meter en el monitor me quedaría sin el toque egocéntrico del fic y de seguro harías lo que siempre he querido hacer "tomarlos de la cabeza y obligarlos a besarse" seria épico ver eso.

neeeh si con respecto al SxM que viene lamento informarte que lo dejare para el capitulo 8, dejare lo mejor para después y aquí si que te pediré ayuda siempre se me olvida que estar disponible así que espéralo porque de que viene, viene muchas gracias por tu review.

**_NaTsUmI-chan kUcHiKi_:** que bien que te agrade mi fic de verdad que le pongo mucho empeño y mucho pero mucho cerebro para que salga mejor que el anterior pero lastima que me tarde tanto tengo que ponerle mas asunto a esto y si claro no debo presionarme tanto, por eso tomo las cosas easy de ahora en delante jeje gracias por tu review.

**_d34th carla m4k3nshi_: **jejeje tus inners están locos, me agradan, si de seguro que gritaste fue dedicado a esas fangirls del KxC especialmente a ti y a natalie-chan y no te preocupes que como ya dijo la desquiciada de Liz empezaran el show con Chrona, así que el próximo capitulo sera un KxC completamente, espero que las fans del SxM no me odien, pero también hay parte de su romance en este fic así que no puedo dejarlos botados, muchas gracias por tu review.

**_Kasumi-Keiko11_:** en serio muchísimas gracias por las criticas de verdad que hacen falta para mejorar y que bueno que me las diste lo hice lo mejor que pude y espero que hubiera sido de tu agrado, si hay otra falla que deba mejorar no dudes en decírmela que la aceptare con todo gusto, gracias por tu review.

**_dolly giirl_:** muchas gracias dolly-chan de verdad lo aprecio que bueno que te guste y gracias por tu buenos deseos, ojala que te hubiera agradado el capitulo, gracias por tu review.

**_Cata-Chan1_:** eeeh si yo también me he preguntado lo mismo, yo seria supe sexy violaría a mi reflejo jajaj okno.

mirar soul eater no hace mal a nadie y si te ríes en clase que importa eso así es mas divertida la cosa no crees?

y si Skylar y Yuki te mandan también saludos Yuki dice que te portes bien y... Skylar dice que que disfrutes la diva que es una sola y que no le pares a nada jajaja, gracias por tu review.

**_Makithaa Evans_:** que bien que ya te atreviste a comentar en serio que me gusta que te guste mi fic, pero como ya dije estoy de flojonasa con esto tengo que ponerme las pilas pero no te preocupes que lo actualizare mas temprano tenlo por seguro, muchas gracias por tu review.

**_camilita20_: **gracias en serio por atreverte a dejarme un review y que te agrade mi historia y para la próxima habrá mas KxC asi que no te desesperes que pronto la continuare, espero que el capitulo sea de tu agrado, gracias por tu review.

**_Natalie Nightray_:** eeeh por favor baja la guadaña! ó_ò te prometo actualizar mas seguido y que bien que te gustara el KxC y el próximo capitulo sera también un KxC, así que esta cosa no termina ahora espero que te hubiera gusta do el capitulo, gracias por tu review.

**_Julliard Evan's Everdeen__:_** y si que si la idea estuvo muy buena y espero que hubiera sido como lo pensaste y si no so y un tremendo asco con esto u.u, pero bueno aquí esta y espero sea de tu agrado, gracias por tu review.

_**jumbiiehana:**_ jumbiie, julian cálmense que aquí esta la continuación pero tendrán que esperar hasta el capitulo 7 para ver a su primo sufrir jejeje asi que no se desesperen y gracias por poner mi fic en favoritos lo aprecio mucho, gracias por tu review.

* * *

><p><strong>Y bueno hasta aqui los reviews estoy lista apara los insultos y y tomatazos y solo tienen que mandar tus burlas y quejas abajo, si te gusto el capitulo manda un review y si no te gusto no haga na'.<strong>

**y hasta aquí todo cuídense mucho mis bollitos**

**Yumary-chan fuera**

**See ya**

**Nya-X3**


End file.
